bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Aero Dash
Aero Dash is a BioShock 2 Multiplayer-exclusive Plasmid which gives the user a temporary speed boost upon activation. Players using Aero Dash are represented with their left elbow pointed outwards, and cannot attack or change direction mid-dash. Combat Strategy General Tips *This Plasmid is best used offensively, although it can be used in defense in some cases. Its primary use would be to either escape from a dangerous situation or quickly reach a certain point. *Never Dash into a Big Daddy. The impact will stun the player and leave the enemy unaffected. *Never Dash into an area without having at least some vague idea of its layout, as it may end up with the player running into a chasm or some other hazard, or even end up surrounded by enemies. *Performing an Aero Dash will negate the effects of Incinerate!, Electro Bolt and Insect Swarm if the player is affected by any of these. *If jumping from high ledges, using the Plasmid before hitting the ground will prevent the player from taking fall damage. Mobility *If using this Plasmid for mobility, Geyser Trap and/or Leg Up can be useful, as these can enable the player to quickly reach faraway or normally inaccessible areas. *Aero Dash can also be used to perform long jumps by itself: Dashing from one area to another with an empty space in between will cause the player to cover that distance. *Aero Dash is the best Plasmid when it comes to reaching a specific area: with this tool, it will be always easier for the user to reach hotspots such as ADAM Vials, Big Daddy suits, the Little Sister, a Control Point, an unhacked Turret or a Vending Machine. As such, Aero Dash users are more likely to earn location-based rewards than others. *Aero Dash can also be used when capturing the Little Sister. Since one can only use Plasmids when carrying her, Aero Dash can be of great help when trying to escape from the enemy base and get to the Little Sister Vent as quickly as possible. *When capturing the Little Sister, it is recommended to use Aero Dash in conjunction with Houdini. The latter will help the player infiltrate the enemy base while the former will enable one to make a quick getaway. *Houdini can also help the player disappear after making a Dash in an escape situation. Combat Tactics *If used offensively, it is best paired with Winter Blast, as it will enable the player to Dash more easily into the enemy and shatter them instantly. *Aero Dash can be used to knock enemies off of ledges or balconies if used correctly, usually killing them or at least severely injuring them in the process. *Aero Dash is best used with the element of surprise, as an alerted enemy will be easily able to dodge the Dash and/or shoot the player while they remain helpless. *Any enemy hit by a player using Aero Dash will be knocked over, momentarily stunning them. This can be used to stick a few easy shots into the enemy, and can also be used with the help of a teammate to ensure an easy kill. If the player is skilled or lucky enough, they may be able to knock over several enemies in a single Dash. *If using Aero Dash as an escape tool it is best to run away from the enemy on a tangent (i.e. from their left to their right or vice-versa), as it will be significantly harder for them to take a shot. This can also be used to dodge Turret fire. Recommended Tonics *EVE Saver will decrease the EVE cost when casting this Plasmid. *Metabolic EVE will allow the player to regenerate EVE after casting this Plasmid. *Back Stabber will allow the player to kill enemies instantly by hitting them from behind during an Aero Dash. *Leg Up will allow the player to "fly" through the air, passing over enemies and hazards. Gallery AeroDash1.PNG|''Player wielding Aero Dash.'' AeroDash2.png|''Player Aero Dashing.'' Behind the Scenes *A prototype of this Plasmid, called Speed Booster, was featured in an early developer walkthrough before the release of the first BioShock. Instead of making the player fly forward at high speed, the Plasmid temporarily granted the player the ability to sprint, also allowing a change in direction. In addition, it made the player immune to the effects of Turret fire for the duration of the effects. es:Sprint Final Category:BioShock 2 Multiplayer Plasmids